


2x3

by trixiechick



Series: Happy Household Club [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Bondage, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few iterations of their sex life, taken two at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2x3

**Author's Note:**

> part of the [Happy Household Club](http://archiveofourown.org/series/53603) series, and for a threesome series, it's the first bit of actual sex. but... not really _threesome_ sex... yet... whoops. also, i don't really ever prescribe to the notion that partners in a sexual relationship have set roles, but somehow Rin decided for this one to be a super pushy bottom and control every aspect of everything, so... prepare yourself for that, i guess?
> 
>  **ETA:** the wonderful [natsui](http://natsui.tumblr.com/) drew some [lovely, gorgeous, wonderful art for HHC, including a little extra straight from here!!](http://natsui.tumblr.com/post/73047431600/inspired-by-trixiedragons-happy-household-club) please go and enjoy and heap praises!!!

Rin burst into the apartment, declaring loudly, "Congratulate me, boys! I'm _still_ amazing!"

The kitchen was dark, and there was only one light on in the living room. The bedroom door was open, but it seemed like there wasn't much light in there, either. Frowning, Rin went into the bedroom, pouting. "C'mon, c'mon, it's way too early in our lives to be going to bed early!"

Haru smiled at him from behind his book. Makoto was like a beached whale on his side of the bed, though. He didn't even seem to be breathing.

Rin pointed at Makoto. "Did you kill him?"

"I think _you_ did. Well, you and his coworkers," Haru frowned a tiny bit, looked at Makoto, worried.

Makoto helpfully groaned to express his opinion on his lovers' discussion.

Rin jumped up on the bed, and shook Makoto furiously. "C'mon, c'mon, it's not time to be sleeping! Look, look, we won!" Rin held out the trophy the Samezuka Academy Swim Team had just won that night. 

Makoto turned, opening his bloodshot eyes. "Nice."

"You didn't swim, why do you get the trophy?" Haru asked.

Rolling his eyes, Rin held the trophy out. " _Obviously_ , I'm putting it in the trophy case tomorrow! I just wanted to show it off to my fond lovers! So you could appreciate me more!" Makoto was almost smiling, but he wasn't doing a good job of keeping his eyes open. "Though, we're going to have to build a new trophy case soon... I just have too much awesome for that school to handle."

"Again, _you didn't swim_ ," Haru huffed.

"You don't appreciate the value of a coach, because," Rin made a face, " _I only swim free_ ," he imitated Haru. "A coach is an _essential_ part of a competitive athlete's life! I care _very deeply_ about each and every one of my swimmers! Tell him, Makoto!" He poked Makoto.

Seriously, did someone kill Makoto?

Makoto just groaned. "Leave him be," Haru sighed. "He had a tough day. Two of his coworkers called in sick, so he took all the patients who couldn't reschedule or whatever. He didn't even get lunch. And you kept him up half the night!" 

"I didn't... _we_ did, we _all_ did," Rin sighed. "It was sexy good times! Just the thing before a tournament!"

" _You didn't sw-_ " Haru started, but Rin cut him off.

He ran his hand through Makoto's hair. "You're too nice! You shoulda just told those gimpy people to come back tomorrow!"

"Couldn't," Makoto grinned up at him, bemused. "A lot of them are elderly, on a schedule..."

" _You_ kept him up all night," Haru huffed.

" _We_ did," Rin corrected.

"You were the one chewing on my shoulder in your sleep," Makoto snickered blearily. "You even left marks."

Rin pulled up the sleeve on Makoto's t-shirt, and saw the faint teeth marks. "Ehheh, sorry about that... well, I've always been a bit of a grinder... and your shoulder was delicious..."

"Chew on Haru next time," Makoto pled, putting his head back down on the pillow.

"Haru tastes like fish," Rin sighed. 

"I'm _delicious_ ," Haru declared obstinately.

"Oh?" Rin grinned. He put the trophy down next to Makoto and pushed Haru's book out of the way, and dove in for a kiss. Brutally, he pushed his way into Haru's mouth, until Haru started to dig his fingers into Rin's shoulders and push back.

Makoto sighed, and put the trophy on the bedside table.

Rin threw his shirt off, and pulled Haru's shirt up. "So far so good, but..." He bit Haru's flank, and then kissed his skin. He moved his hands and his mouth up, licking Haru's nipple and then taking a little nip...

Haru's groaned, and pushed Rin to his side violently, shoving his hand down Rin's shorts, grabbing Rin's ass. They grappled a bit for position, until Rin got Haru's shirt off, Haru got Rin's shorts off, and Rin got a good taste of Haru's skin just behind his ear.

Makoto snored softly.

Rin turned to glare at the sleeping man. "Hey! Hey!! Your sexy lovers are going at it right next to you! _No sleeping!_ "

Makoto blinked a few times, looking sheepish. "Can't help it..." he whimpered.

" _Try!_ " Rin ordered.

"'Msorry, Rin, but... I'm just so exhausted... Look, I don't think it's going to get up, anyway, so you two just..." Makoto explained.

Rin frowned, and reached out to grab Makoto's cock. He felt it up through Makoto's shorts, really giving it some good attention. It didn't even twitch! "Uhoh," he turned to Haru. "We broke him."

" _You_ did," Haru insisted, throwing his arms up over his head, looking... so fucking ravishable...

"You know they have medicine for this..." Rin started, smiling wickedly at Makoto.

"I'm not impotent!" Makoto laughed. "I just need a good night's rest!"

"Well, you can't sleep while we're fucking! That's weird... and take off your clothes!" Rin demanded.

"But..." Makoto blinked.

"You have a damned sexy body! If we don't get the use of it, we at least get to see it!" 

Makoto rolled his eyes, but he slid onto his back, lifted his hips, and took off his shorts. He wriggled a bit, and pulled his shirt off. "Happy?" he asked Rin.

Rin looked over every inch of Makoto's body. " _Yes_ , yes, that's _much_ better..."

Haru licked his lips.

Rin ripped Haru's shorts off, and attacked. Haru was already half-hard, so Rin licked and suckled all around Haru's dick and nuzzled his balls. Haru started to make _those noises_ that Rin liked the best, and he reared up, licking his lips, and straddled Haru's hips. "Hey, Makoto. Lube."

"Lazy bastard," Makoto sighed, but his voice was thick and gorgeous. Good. Very good. 

Rin leaned down and kissed Haru. "You taste like fish," he teased in a breathy whisper.

"I know. I'm delicious," Haru challenged, and Rin could only grin.

Makoto rolled over and then rolled back, flipping the cap of the tube.. Rin kept his eyes locked on Haru's eyes locked on him, and he let Makoto get his fingers nice and slick. Then, he arched his back and reached behind, massaging loose his opening. Haru dug his fingers into Rin's hips, which felt... yeah, it was all damned good. He vaguely saw Makoto reach over to slick up Haru's dick. Excellent. This was perfect.

This was fucking perfect.

Rin moved himself into position over Haru, and smirked. He grabbed Haru's nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, and twisted _hard_ , and then he pushed down. At first, he just barely got Haru in, but Haru was trying to pull him down, so Rin stilled himself, making sure he had Haru's attention.

Gorgeous.

He drove his hips down, and Haru's breath stuttered. His ass hit Haru's balls, and Rin threw his head back, groaning with _satisfaction_. He held still again, until Haru whimpered, pushing his nails against Rin's skin. 

_Yes_.

Rin started to move, slowly at first, just getting the ride going. He started to get into a rhythm, and Haru let a _Damn!_ slip through his lips. Rin wanted to lean down and kiss him, but he definitely, definitely didn't want to stop moving. He had to _keep_ moving, keep rolling his hips, keep moving up and down, keep, keep going, keep hearing that soft groaning and light profanity. 

_Had to_.

Makoto's big hand came out and wrapped around Rin's cock. He wasn't stroking Rin, but he didn't need to; just by keeping steady, Rin was able to fuck his hand while fucking himself on Haru. He threw his head back and let his voice go. _This_ was why they had only looked at corner apartments. _This_ was just what Rin wanted and needed and deserved! He kept rocking and moving and Haru's started to beg and Haru's body undulated subtly beneath him and he pushed his thumbs against Haru's nipples, and he felt Haru coming. Makoto tightened his grip on Rin's cock, and Rin felt his own orgasm rip through him.

He collapsed next to Haru, next to Makoto, still holding onto Haru's cock in his ass. He and Haru were kissing, and it felt like there was no air, and nothing but heat, like everything could melt. Makoto's big hands moving over his sides, moving over onto Haru, were cool beacons.

He rolled onto his back, and looked over Makoto's body. Damn, his cock was still totally limp! "You're _sure_ that's not broken?" he panted.

"Shut up. Idiot," Makoto shook his head. Rin grabbed Makoto's neck and led him down. They kissed, and Rin could tell that Makoto wasn't completely dead yet, thank the gods.

Haru butted into the kiss, and that only worked so well for so long, so then suddenly Haru was kissing Makoto and Rin was just a centimeter away.

That was fine. His lovers were sexy. Nothing wrong with watching them make out. Nothing at _all_.

They broke away, and Rin caressed Makoto's broad chest. "Hey... clean me off?" he pouted at Makoto. He didn't really feel like a shower immediately, but he was already leaking, so...

Makoto groaned. "You lazy... you're spoiled! So damned spoiled!" he complained, but he rolled out of bed. He walked like an old man to the bathroom, but he went.

Haru shook his head at Rin. "Spoiled."

"Like you're not," Rin laughed, and he wrapped his arms around Haru. Haru rolled on top of him, wriggling his hips just enough to full free himself from Rin's body. Rin whimpered, but they were still kissing, and they were still kissing when Makoto rolled back into bed, wiping them both off with a warm cloth. He then tossed the washcloth into the bathroom, and Rin couldn't let that go. "You hate it when I do that!" he laughed.

"Yeah, but I'm allowed," Makoto winked. "And I'm _tired_ ," he sighed, and he closed his eyes.

Cute.

"Oh, _fine_ , but next time..." he started.

Makoto murmured in a sexily agreeable fashion, and Haru grabbed Rin and took more kisses.

_So good!_

* * *

  


Makoto checked the bathwater, and then he went to the door. "Bath's ready, I'll go first?" 

Rin was still sprawled over the bed, his legs reaching out to cover the maximum amount of space his body could occupy. He was grading papers, scowling, so... the English students at Samezuka would probably have a bad day tomorrow. He just grunted at Makoto, and Haru didn't say anything, so... Makoto undressed, washed up, and then slipped into the warm water.

Heavenly.

Haru came into the bathroom. He'd been wearing his swimsuit and an apron most of the night, but he'd ditched the apron, at least. He looked Makoto over, and then stripped his suit off.

Makoto's eyes widened slightly. "Haru... I only just got in, but..."

"It's fine," Haru nodded. He washed up, and then came over to the bath.

Makoto started to sit up, or try to move. Haru... Haru was beautiful... Both Haru and Rin were extremely sexy, but Makoto couldn't shake being _affected_ by Haru, especially in a situation like this. If the three of them were in bed together or playing around together, he didn't feel so nervous, but just like this in the bath, it was as if the voice of his childhood self would scream out, _Don't look! He'll get mad if you look!_

Haru put his foot in the bath, between Makoto's legs.

"Ha-Haru, if you want the bath..." Makoto started.

"It's fine," Haru asserted, more firmly this time. He got in entirely, situating himself between Makoto's legs. Cuddling right up to Makoto's chest. He pulled Makoto's arm around him, and then put his head down on Makoto's chest, his hand resting right over Makoto's heart.

"Haru," Makoto smiled. He couldn't resist kissing Haru's forehead. "Are you sleepy?"

"I'm fine," Haru said, his voice quieter. Softer.

Makoto smiled, and ran his hands up Haru's body, letting the water sluice over his skin. Haru hummed with appreciation. He caressed Makoto's chest, fidgeting a bit to get himself pressed tighter to Makoto.

Heart pounding, Makoto smiled. "Stop that, or we'll end up making a mess of the bathwater."

"Sfine," Haru, asserted, and he looked up at Makoto.

Makoto's heart plunged.

Haru slid up, their bodies grinding together, and kissed Makoto, slowly, softly, gently... at first. Haru was a playful kisser. If they were with Rin, kisses usually led to something else immediately, but Haru liked kissing. Before, after, during... He slipped an arm around Makoto's neck, and drew himself up just enough so that their kisses could get deeper and deeper.

Makoto's hands kept moving over Haru's body, over his supple, toned skin, the hard muscles underneath enticing his fingertips. He squeezed Haru's ass, and Haru moaned gorgeously into his mouth. Makoto's cock twitched hard, and bounced off of Haru's cock, which did a little dance of its own. They kept kissing, kept touching, Haru's arms around Makoto's neck, his fingers digging into Makoto's shoulders, Makoto's arms around Haru's body, his hands in constant motion. 

It was as if time stood still.

They were possibly vaguely aware of Rin entering the bathroom. Makoto knew it happened, he just... he wasn't really thinking... 

"Oh, you're doing this?"

Rin walked back out again, but before Makoto could consider what that meant, he came back in.

With his cell phone.

Rin held up his phone, getting ready to take pictures. " _Nice_ , boys!"

Makoto shook his head, and he wanted to say something, feeling intense embarrassment. The lens of Rin's camera intensified the heat of Rin's gaze by a million times, making every nerve ending in Makoto's body charged and tender. Haru wouldn't let him speak, though. He wanted more kisses, endless kisses.

" _Gorgeous_ ," Rin declared, seating himself right on the edge of the tub. He'd shucked off his clothes at some point, and Rin's cock was moving on its own. "Are you going to do it right in the bath? If you need any help..."

"Too much trouble," Haru sighed into Makoto's breath. "Makoto..." he begged.

Of course, Makoto knew what Haru wanted. 

He pulled Haru closer, slipping one hand down to cup Haru's ass. His fingers teased at the space between Haru's cheeks, but he just needed to hold Haru in place. His other hand wrapped around both of their cocks, holding them together. He squeezed them, feeling Haru's body _vibrate_ in response. That was all the encouragement he needed. While Haru continued to kiss and nibble and moan and suck on Makoto's tongue, Makoto stroked them. He pulled his hand all the way up, and used his thumb to tease the tips and press at the slits, and then he moved back down again. Once his heart started to feel like it might pop out of his chest, he sped up, going at a faster pace, more rhythmic. Faster, harder, tighter, squeezing the tip, kissing Haru, Rin was taking pictures, faster, up and down, twist his wrist, squeeze Haru's ass, Haru moaned, and scratched the back of his neck...

Rin came all over Makoto's chest and face, and, surprised, Makoto squeezed their tips together and they came. Makoto slumped back in the tub, panting.

Rin put the phone right in his face, taking a shot of Makoto with come all over him. "You're so fucking sexy. Both of you."

Haru hummed, and put his head down on Makoto's chest.

"D-don't... photograph..." Makoto started weakly, but Rin just laughed, and leaned in to lick at Makoto's chin. 

"Of course I'm going to," he huskily promised, looking Makoto right in the eye. "How could I not?

"It just gets me too hot."

Makoto shook his head, but he wasn't capable of the argument. He stared at the tiles on the ceiling, and tried to control his breathing, his heart rate. 

His hand was still cupping Haru's ass.

* * *

  


Haru called out a weak, "I'm home," toed his shoes off, and went straight to the bedroom. He stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he got inside the door.

Rin was on his stomach on the bed, naked, his back glistening with the shine of freshly oiled skin, moaning. Makoto was on top of him, also naked, holding Rin's leg up, digging his thumbs in tracks down Rin's calf, gently turning his ankle, and then rubbing his foot on the base...

Haru narrowed his eyes.

"Welcome home!" Makoto greeted him.

"What's going on?" Haru instantly asked. 

"Oh... Rin forgot that he's no longer eighteen, and that he's the _coach_ , and he did some sprints with his freestylers without properly stretching," Makoto pinched Rin's side, who objected weakly. "And then he _completely forgot_ the basics of sports medicine and put a coldpack on his sore gastrocnemius, _when he should have known that he needed to soak it in the hot tub_ , and drove home, making me come home to take care of him."

"It hurt! You make it not hurt!" Rin pouted.

Makoto shook his head, and dug his thumbs over Rin's instep, causing him to moan and thrash.

Haru considered them. "Why are you both naked?"

Makoto looked at Haru blankly. "Oh... I told Rin to lay down and I'd massage him, and he just took off all his clothes. Then, he made me take off mine," Makoto shrugged, as if there was no helping it.

"Massages are better naked!" Rin insisted.

Makoto kept working Rin's foot, causing Rin to spasm with pleasure.

Haru raised an eyebrow at him.

Sheepish, Makoto smiled. "Well... the foot is _full_ of nerve bundles. So, you know... it's a good way to give someone pleasure... even an idiot who coaches swimming, but drives home with a pulled muscle instead of immediately applying heat therapy." Makoto pressed the lesson down into Rin's foot, causing Rin to just _quiver_.

Haru tilted his head to the side. "Weird foreplay."

"Hey!" Makoto flushed. 

Rin turned to grin at Haru, and then he raised his other leg, rubbing between Makoto's legs. While Makoto was _reacting_ , he turned and flipped them over, pressing Makoto down into the mattress. Rin was already mostly hard from Makoto's... ministrations. He leaned over and kissed Makoto, hard.

"Hey," Makoto laughed, touching Rin's face.

Rin got... _that_ gleam in his eyes. "Makoto," he commanded, using a flinty voice. "Put your arms up over your head."

Makoto opened his mouth to say something, but a thrill pulsed through him, and his eyes dilated. Obediently, he stretched his arms up over his head.

Rin leaned over, and pulled a box out from under the bed, and put it on the bedside table, opening it.

Haru half-turned away from them. "You're doing _that?_ "

"Just a little," Rin responded evenly. He looked at Haru, though, waiting.

Giving Haru a chance to refuse.

"I'm going to make dinner." Haru turned and left.

Rin grinned. 

He pulled out a piece of cord, and started to wrap it around Makoto's wrists, binding them together. He then tied Makoto's hands to the headboard. Makoto was watching him carefully with heated eyes, but he only whimpered in response. Rin felt all kinds of things flare through him.

Running his hands down Makoto's arms, Rin licked his lips. Quickly, he snatched the blindfold out of the box, and covered Makoto's eyes, tying it loosely behind his head. It was a shame to hide those stunning green eyes from his own view, but this would be better for Makoto if he was denied his sight. He paused, though, considering the next step. 

"Do you want the gag? Or would you prefer a safeword?" Rin rubbed his thumb over Makoto's lips. It wasn't like they ever took this _too_ far, but still. 

Makoto's lips curled together as he thought about it, but then his whole body submitted. "Gag."

Rin leaned down and kissed Makoto, hard, deep, possessive... Dark and beautiful feelings swirled and crashed all over him. He took out the gag, letting Makoto bite down on the bit, and then he tied that off. 

He leaned back, looking over his prize. _His_ , his, his. And Haru's, but Haru didn't like these games. He riffled through the box, making lots of noise so Makoto could twist in anticipation. He pulled out two clamps, and then leaned down.

He breathed hard over Makoto's nipples. First, just exhaling over the left, then blowing air over the right. He swiped his tongue over the left and then pressed his teeth on it, grinding it gently. He used his fingernail on the other. Once they had both gotten nicely plump, he viciously pulled on each in turn, and applied the clamp.

Makoto screamed into his gag.

Pulse quickening, Rin pulled out the next toy. Makoto had gotten nicely hard during the prep, which made it easier. Rin ran his tongue up the length, tracing the throbbing vein. He toyed a bit with the tip, causing Makoto to thrash a bit. He slipped the cock ring over it, and fastened it into place at the base of Makoto's cock. He got out some lube, making his fingers wet. He started to rub his fingers over Makoto's hole, but...

As he worked, he took the dildo out of the box. It wasn't particularly big and it wasn't at all fancy, but it was battery operated and served their purposes. He switched it on, and pressed it to Makoto's face. "Ready for this? You know what's coming, right?" Rin grinned as Makoto's body tensed.

That was no good, though! He had to relax! He touched the vibrating dildo against Makoto's clamped nipples, and then to his bound cock. 

And then he shoved it straight into Makoto's ass, going all the way in one push.

Makoto's back arched, nearly bucking Rin off, and he screamed again.

Gorgeous! So gorgeous! 

The gag kept Rin from kissing Makoto and the blindfold kept him from seeing Makoto's eyes, so he had no choice. He rained his kisses inside of Makoto's thighs, and over his cock, and then up to lick his nipples and tug at the clamps. 

Makoto was whimpering. So cute, so sexy, so strong...! Rin leaned up and kissed Makoto's forehead. "You're so fucking hot," he breathed against Makoto's skin, nipping at his ear. "Look at you. Just. _Fucking hell_ , Makoto. So hot," he purred. He pulled at a clamp. "You know, you should get these pierced. Then I wouldn't need the clamp. Or, would you prefer a piercing here?" He used two fingers to hold Makoto's cock, trying to pick the best place to pierce it. "That would be _great_ , huh? _I'd_ like it. I bet Haru would get to love it, too. What do you say, Makoto? Wanna pierce your dick?" Rin laughed a bit as Makoto very nearly sobbed against his restraints.

He couldn't drag this out much longer, or he'd come all over Makoto before he even had a chance to mount him. He poured out some more lube, and got himself ready, making Makoto wait. He got on top of Makoto. It was like riding the fucking bronco at one of those stupid bars. They didn't have any bars like that out here, which was good. Makoto was _big_ , he had a big frame, and a big body, and a damned big cock which was fucking huge with need now. Rin had to lower himself slowly, centimeter by centimeter. He stopped when he had Makoto only half in, panting. Makoto was doing everything he could to stay still, but his arms were straining at the cord, he was clamping down hard on his bit, and his whole body was taut.

 _Perfect_.

What Rin liked the _most_ about this was controlling _everything_ , everything Makoto felt, saw, experienced... He flicked at Makoto's clamps and drove himself down, screaming out with Makoto's muted cries. After that, he just _had_ to keep moving, _had_ to go faster, cling harder, press down more, grab harder, squeeze tighter, faster, faster, more, longer, as deep as he could get... 

He made a girlish sound as he came, shooting over Makoto's head and splashing on the headboard. He rode it out completely, though, letting every shock of pleasure pulse through him. He dismounted, his joints feeling dislocated, loose. 

Makoto's body was still bound, and tears streamed down his face from under his blindfold. Makoto's cock was nearly black with desire. Grinning, Rin flicked off one nipple clamp, and then the other, watching with joy as Makoto's body rocked. He considered which binding to let go first, and opted for the blindfold. Makoto's eyes were nearly entirely black, just barely rimmed with green, and wet, pouring tears down his face. Rin kissed under each eye, licking away his tears, and then he undid Makoto's arms, letting go once the knot was undone, letting the cord stay wound around his wrist. Makoto's arms fell to his sides, rubbery. Makoto was watching him with pure, unfiltered need. Rin undid the gag.

"Do you want to come?"

Makoto whimpered, unable to speak.

"Go ahead... touch yourself," Rin ordered.

His arms were weak and clumsy. Makoto lifted his hand, and wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking himself haphazardly. His eyes never left Rin, and they were _begging_.

Rin leaned down to kiss Makoto, taking Makoto's mouth with possessive fervor. He gently moved his hand down to caress Makoto's balls, causing Makoto to shudder. He pulled out the dildo and tossed it away.

And then he released the cock ring.

Makoto came so hard, his whole body jumped. It was glorious. The look in Makoto's eyes as he sleepily thanked him without words...

Rin couldn't take it. Makoto's whole body was slack, still reeling, but Rin still kissed him, again and again.

He shoved all the toys aside, and got up. He rinsed himself off in double time, and then took out a wet cloth to lovingly wipe down every part of Makoto. Makoto was docile in his care, moaning a bit as Rin cleaned his body off. His nipples were bright red and still huge, his cock was still pinkish red, and sensitive, his skin flushed everywhere...

Rin was shaking as he went to rinse out the cloth and hang it up like Makoto liked him to do.

He went to the kitchen, not minding his nudity. Haru looked up at him, and Rin felt guilty for possibly no reason. Or possibly...

"Done?" Haru asked, his voice neutral. 

Rin nodded, smiling goofily. "Er, yeah, but... I don't think Mako's going to be up for sitting at the table for a bit..." he started, but Haru was on his feet already.

"Get dinner on a tray," he said, and he went to the bedroom.

Makoto was still stretched out, just as Rin had left him, staring with glassy eyes at the ceiling. Haru came in and got into the bed immediately, so Makoto turned a bit, smiling.

He felt like a fool.

"Are you ok?" Haru asked quietly, putting his hands on Makoto's shoulders gently.

"Oh, yeah," Makoto assured him. "He doesn't _hurt_ me," Makoto beamed, doing his best to edge his way into a sitting up position.

Haru picked up Makoto's arm, and kissed the rope burns. He then gave Makoto a look.

Makoto just laughed, and rested his head on Haru's shoulder. "It's hard to explain. It's not like it's something that either of us _need_ , it just..." his voice drifted off. He sighed, and closed his eyes. "It's _intense_ , the feelings of..." But he couldn't place the words.

"More than I can give you," Haru gently smoothed out Makoto's hair, feeling...

"Oh, no," Makoto laughed. "It's kind of the same feeling I get from you. Any time you don't know what to say, and you wait for me to speak," he teased gently, sweetly. He was looking up at Haru lovingly.

Haru could hear his heart beating in his chest. So maybe... that was the feeling...

After a quiet moment, Makoto asked, "Does it bother you?"

Haru just looked at Makoto for a few moments. "If I said that it did, would you stop?"

"Of course we would," Rin replied, coming into the bedroom with the tray for dinner. He'd put it all into one big bowl, so they could eat out of it together. "We're not ever going to do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

Haru looked Rin in the eye, and then he looked at Makoto, He nodded just once. "It's all right... as long as you're both happy. I don't fully understand it, but... I don't really have to."

"Thank you," Makoto said quietly. He reached up and touched Haru's cheek, and smiled. Haru leaned down and kissed him. 

Rin waited patiently, but when their kiss broke apart, he leaned in and kissed Haru. Haru quickly parted his lips, but Rin let Haru take control of the kiss. 

"I'm really hungry..." Makoto sighed, and Rin and Haru broke away, laughing.

He stayed against Haru, letting Haru feed him. Haru occasionally kissed his forehead, too. He was swallowing, when Haru calmly mentioned, "Someone's spunk is dried on the headboard."

"Yeah... sorry about that," Rin sighed. "I'll take care of that after dinner." He chomped down on a huge mouthful.

Makoto just grinned.

 

_Coda_

Haru and Rin were in the kitchen when Makoto called out, "I'm home!"

Only Rin replied, "Welcome back!"

Makoto came into the kitchen, smiling oddly at his lovers. Haru looked up from what he was cooking, and Rin looked up from the pyramid of spices he was making. "Hey, Rin... the next time we... decide to _play_..."

Rin raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Do you mind being a _bit_ more careful about where you leave marks?" Makoto's voice was arch, but he _seemed_ amused, so Rin just waited for the shoe to drop. Makoto stretched out his arm, letting his sleeve ride up. "I, uh. I kinda need to roll up my sleeves to do my job, so..." He showed off the crisscrossed rope burns over his wrist.

"Oh, shit," Rin covered his face, trying not to laugh. "I didn't even think about it..."

Haru left the stove to come to Makoto's side, lifting his wrist so Haru could kiss the red marks better.

"It's... ok," Makoto smiled affectionately at Haru. "It's just, my patients and coworkers were having a good time today entertaining some _highly_ misleading thoughts about my relationship with my... _girlfriend_."

Haru frowned slightly, but Rin burst out laughing. "Well, damn. That sounds..." Rin would probably _love_ to have his coworkers discussing his sexual exploits, if he didn't work in a high school, with a lot of teachers who taught him when he was in school... "Oh, boy."

"Well, that girl with the shattered kneecap who always brings me treats will probably back off a bit," Makoto shrugged, smiling like he always did when his lovers had gotten out of control and he just had ride with it.

"Either that, or she'll start bringing you some really weird stuff," Haru suggested.

Makoto paled, and Rin couldn't hold back laughing. Haru hardly ever made good jokes, after all!

  


* * *

  



End file.
